PS I still love you
by toalltheboysilllove
Summary: Lara Jean and Peter are together again, happier then ever. Fluff AF I'm not a professional writer or even close to that, but I love to write, and I hope you enjoy my stories
1. Early Bird

"BEEP! BEEP!" The sky blue alarm clock on Lara Jean's night table rang…"Five more minutes.." She said to herself, turning off the alarm. After all, it was only 7:20 on a weekend.

Another familiar buzzing sound came from my bedside. "I thought I turned off my alarm clock" I thought to myself, so I looked for the top of her alarm clock with my hand, not looking up from my pillow. As soon as I found it, I hit it, but the buzzing continued. "Ugh, stupid alarm clock" I looked up, and saw my phone buzzing loudly on her nightstand. I saw the contact calling. It was Peter. I practically jumped up from my bed, throwing off the duvets and looking out my window. A black Audi sat outside, by the curb. It was 9:07. I picked up my phone. "Hello? Peter?" I said, half sleeping.. "Lara Jean? Where are you? I'm in front of your house! It's almost time for the antique sale!" He said, shocked she wasn't out by now. Usually, she was the one telling Peter that he was late, but today, it was her. "I slept in! I'm sorry, I'll be out in a few minutes!" And with that, I hung up, and ran to my closet, and picked out an outfit quickly. I decided on a flouncy mint tank top, black lace shorts and my absolute favourite pair of wedges. To go with that, I chose a plain silver necklace, to layer over my heart locket one, the one I never took off, the one Peter said I looked beautiful in. I just put my hair up in a comfy ponytail and put a ribbon in it, and touched up with some mascara and cherry lip gloss. I grabbed my lunch from the fridge(Thank god I had made that last night) and headed out. I tried my best to run out in wedges, but ended up fast walking instead. I opened the door and sat next to Peter, who was waiting in the drivers seat. "It's about time!" he said, but not in a mad tone. "I was beginning to think you left for school with Sanderson. You look gorgeous by the way." he continued, nudging over to Josh's house next door. "I'm sorry again, I really shouldn't make fun of you for getting late, you've been quite good with timing these days" I replied, smiling at him. "Mhm, you know, I've been getting up ten minutes early just so I won't be late for you, and sometimes earlier then that, to pick up some donuts, your favourite, speaking of which, here you go" Peter reached beside him and handed me a familiar white paper bag which smelt like my absolute favourite donut, Mocha Sugar. I opened the bag, and broke off a piece of the donut, popping it into my mouth. "Thank you, honestly I should make you cinnamon toast more often." "You most definitely should, your cinnamon toast tastes just like my mom used to make, maybe even better" he said. I smile, and take it as a compliment.

Although school was out, every weekend, Peter would pick me up early and we would do something together. Today, we were headed to Peter's moms antique store, to help with the annual antique blowout. This was the busiest time of the year for the store, and they needed plenty of hands to help. Peter told me that he would take us out for dinner and frozen custard after, if I came, and besides I would have come anyway, the dinner and dessert was just an extra treat.

About ten minutes later, Peter pulled up into a parking spot. The nice one in the corner of the parking lot, under the trees in the shade,so the car wouldn't get hot when they got back.

They entered his moms shop, and helped around. I got to organize the Jewelry by price, and Peter took things out of boxes, and put them on the shelves. Almost two hours later, customers started to scurry in. Peter and I were on cashier duty, and business was booming. Occasionally, they would get a "How much for this one?" Or "Is this really 70% off?" kind of question. During our lunch break, Peters mom and a few elderly ladies took over. We sat outside, at a bench, sharing lunches. I brought my famous Korean rice balls, which Peter was very fond of, and he had brought a tuna sandwich, which was cut into triangles, just how I liked them. "So, how's your family?" Peter said, breaking the silence. "We're good, Margot's still in Scotland, and I'm still getting used to my new lifestyle without her, me being the head of the house and all. Kitty's great too, and oh ya, I almost forgot, she wants you to come over sometime, she says she misses seeing you and doing lab experiments and making cupcakes while getting the flour on each other's faces and hair" I say, laughing at the thought of Kitty, and taking another bite out of my tuna sandwich. "I miss her too, the kid and I have complete opposite schedules, the days she has swimming, I'm free, and when she's free, I have either lacrosse or I have to help with my mom in the shop, so unless she wants to come over sometime to the antique store with us, it'll be hard to find time to come over." Peter says, and I can tell he misses Kitty, the way his eyes look, soft and sorrow. "I'm sure there's at least one day we can figure out when your both not busy" I say. "How about next weekend? Kitty doesn't have swimming then because her instructor is going on vacation for a week. "I'm pretty sure I'm free, so if I am, you're family has me down, Covey." He says, and winks at me. It sucks how charming he is.

We go out for dinner afterwards. Everyone is exhausted from all the sales they had made today. Peters mom was kind enough to let me pick out a piece of jewelry to take home with me after all the hard work. I ended up picking out a pair of silver earrings that were shaped like starfish, and had a tiny diamond in the centre of them. Peter kept his word and we headed to the diner, our favourite. I order my usual, grilled cheese with cherry soda, and waffle fries. Peter gets a cheeseburger with pickles on the side and crinkle cut fries. Today, we sat by the jukebox, which was broken, but Peter suggested we sit there because he said that it would remind me of my sister (and Josh, but he didn't mention him). We just sat there, while eating out food, talking about the usual things, his lacrosse team, stuff we were going to do in the summer, more about our families. Just the stuff most couples talk about. Stuff that any other boyfriend would talk to you about. But when I'm sitting here with Peter, Peter Kavinsky, it just feels a lot different, in the best ways possible.


	2. Kitty's pleased

"Lara Jean! When's Peter gonna get here?" Kitty said, practically screaming. She had literally been talking about this weekend all week. "Kitty, calm down, Peter said he'd be here by 7, just in time for dinner" I say, checking on the tuna casserole in the oven, then I check the clock, which reads 6:48. I hear Kitty running down the stairs and into the kitchen. And then, she just talks and talks more about Peter and how they were going to play checkers all night. Daddy's gone for the weekend. He said he had to go to a business trip with a few other doctors across the country. I told him to be safe and he said it was totally fine that Peter stayed over at out place for the weekend, as long as Kitty was there to keep an eye out for anything that Peter and I would try. I got mad at my dad about that, but then we just laughed it off. Around 7:10, I hear the doorbell ring. I tell Kitty to answer the door, and she runs so fast that I'm sure she'll slip. "Peter! You came!" She screams. "Nice to see you too, Katherine." He says, not knowing if calling her Kitty would be appropriate, just yet. "Lara Jean's in the kitchen, making dinner. Tuna casserole! One of my favourites." As soon as I see Peter walk in, I'm stunned, he's all dressed up in a nice white button down, and wearing jeans to go with it. I'm mentally slapping myself over and over for not wearing something nicer then a sweater and leggings. "Hey," he says. "Hi," is all I can muster out. Kitty's looking at me like I'm crazy, staring at Peter, but if she were me, she'd know exactly why. I finally snap out of my trance and continue on washing the lettuce leaves for the salad. Kitty goes upstairs to get Jamie, so she can show Peter. He comes in closer and stands next to me behind the counter. "What was that all about?" He says, laughing a little. "It's just you look really nice today" I say, blushing a little. I turn my head, pretending to look at the kitchen timer, but really I just don't want him to see how red faced I am. "I know your blushing," he says, laughing again. "Your cute when your embarrassed". I blush even harder at his comment. Even though it's kind of sweet. Our little moment finishes when Kitty comes back downstairs, holding Jamie in her arms. "Peter, meet Jamie Fox Pickle, Jamie, meet Peter" "Nice to meet you Jamie" he says, holding out a hand. Kitty picks up one of Jamie's paws and places it in Peters palm,and they pretend to shake hands. I look at them. Kitty loves Peter so much. Maybe even more then Josh. But then I shake my head and think no, Kitty will always love Josh more then anyone.

"Dinners ready!" I call, Peter and Kitty were upstairs doing more science experiments. They walk in, and sit down at the table Kitty had set hours earlier, because she was just so excited. I set down the casserole dish on a placemat on the table, and a salad bowl beside it. Everyone digs in. "Lara Jean, this is delicious" Peter compliments. "But you think everything I make is delicious" I say, smiling. "Because it is!" He protests, and then we sit there just staring at each other like we're the only ones there, but in reality, we aren't, because Kitty then interrupts and clears her throat like I don't notice her. I look at her and I mouth "what?" At her and she mouths "your weird, Lara Jean" and rolls her eyes. I mouth "I know" at her and then everything is back to normal. "So Katherine, how's your summer been?" Peter asks. "Really fun! I've been to a couple sleepovers, Lara Jean and I have made lots of cupcakes, I've video chatted with Margot… The list is longer but we'd be here for hours if I told them all" she says. "How about you?" She asks Peter. "Eh, I've been okay, I have lacrosse practice almost everyday of the week, and helped out my mom in the antique store with your sister, and went to the beach a few times" he says calmly. "Say, Kitty, you should come watch a movie with Lara Jean and I sometime". "Really? You'd let me? When Margot was here, she'd always take Josh and Lara Jean, but not me". She looks down for a little. "Sure you can come kiddo, you can even pick out the movie" he says. I look at Peter and mouth "Why are you letting her come!" Like Kitty's my old Spanish teacher that everyone hated. He just smiles and nods. Dinner continued on and almost all the food was gone.

After dinner, we all play board games. Checkers, Monopoly, Sorry, just to name a few.

I've won two games of checkers and one game of Sorry, and Peter has won by far every single monopoly game we've had, and we've only had a couple since monopoly is a long game.

It ends up being past midnight when we're all done. I tell Kitty we can play more tomorrow, before Peter has to leave. I tell Kitty to change and brush her teeth, which she does and then I tuck her in after reading her a bedtime story. I stroke her hair as she falls asleep, and then I decide I should go. I head back downstairs, where I see Peter sitting on the couch, checking his phone. He looks up when he sees me putting on my apron. "You're baking this late?" He asks. "Yea, I figured I should, so you'll have something to take home with you tomorrow" "I'll help" he says, getting up from the couch and putting on the apron he used the last time he was here. The one with the pink cupcakes on it. We decide to make chocolate cupcakes with mocha chip frosting and cinnamon sugar sprinkled over it. It's gonna be our version of the mocha sugar donut. When we finally finish, it's already 3am in the morning. We save our first bites for tomorrow for breakfast with Kitty. I told Peter he could stay in Margot's room but he insisted to stay in my room. I told him not to try anything stupid and he said okay.

It was awkward, having a boy in my bed. Almost scary, but it was comforting at the same time. I feel Peter kiss my neck and down to my shoulder. It feels nice. He continues, and then I say "Peter," he stops immediately. "Yea?" He asks. "Don't stop please." I say, and I think we're both smiling right now. And then he strokes my hair, like I did to Kitty's and now I know why she likes it so much. It feels soothing. I'm about to fall asleep when Peter turns my head so I'm facing him now. He cups my left cheek in his hand and stares into my eyes. "I love you Lara Jean" he says, with so much love in his eyes it makes my heart ache. Why does he have to be so handsome? I question myself over and over again. He kisses me softly and we just lay there for what feels like minutes, but I start to see the sunrise and I realize what time it is. Time really does fly.

The next morning, all of us sat back down at the kitchen table, each enjoying our cupcakes. Peter gives me a side look and I know exactly what he's talking about. Last night. No, we didn't have sex, but if we were going to, I would have been okay with it. Kitty especially loves the cupcakes. "What kind are they?" She asks. "Mocha sugar" I say, "you should try the actual donut sometime" I think these mocha sugar cupcakes are gonna get a special place in my cupcake recipe cookbook.


	3. Picnic to Kisses

_Summer mornings are the best. Sometimes I wake up early just so I can get a picture of the beautiful sunrise on my phone, just to post it on my Instagram. Commitment I tell you. But today I wake up early for another reason. To make some cinnamon toast, just for Peter._

I open up the door to Peter's black Audi, making myself comfortable on the seat. "So," I ask "where are we going for our picnic?" Peter looks at me confusedly like I don't know where he's taking us. "We're going to the nice conservation area by my house, remember how we used to walk down the hidden trails last summer?" I smile at the memory. Last summer. I can't believe it, Peter and I have been together for more than a year now. "Can we sit by the big tree beside the lake?" I ask, pleadingly. "Sure" he says, eyes not leaving the road, but I glance at him and I can see him smile too.

We set down our picnic blanket, and empty out basket. I almost forget to give him what's in my bag. "Here, I made you something" I say, handing him the bag of still warm cinnamon toast". I toasted it before you picked me up, so it's still warm." He takes the bag. "Thanks, Lara Jean." He says than he smiles so handsomely that I lose track on what I'm thinking of. Our lunch consisted of a variety of sandwiches, those juice boxes I used to drink as a kid, veggies and dip and my homemade cinnamon toast. It makes me happy that Peter loves my cinnamon toast so much. We just sit there, on the blanket, eating and talking like we usually do on our Sunday afternoon dates. "Is that the top I got you for you're birthday?" Peter asks out of nowhere. I look down at myself, remembering what I'm wearing. "In a matter of fact, it is." I say, sounding proud. "I like that top" he says, "you look pretty in it, even though it's not blue". My insides feel like they're curling up like they always do when he compliments me. Peters so romantic, it hurts. As I stare down at my food, I feel a sudden raindrop fall onto my head. I look up to see that the sky is filling with grey clouds. We start to pack up all our leftovers and I fold up the blanket and we race for the car. Although we ran as fast as we could, it still doesn't help the fact that we're both soaked. Peter turns on the heater on the car, so we don't catch colds. He reaches to the back and he gives me his navy hoodie. "Here," he says. "I don't want you to be cold" and hands me his hoodie, which I willingly put on. Way to ruin a date rain! I think to myself. As I look down to zip up the hoodie, I notice my top is completely see through, and stuck right onto me like glue. And then I notice Peter, staring at me lovingly almost saying "you look so hot I could so do you right about now" but he doesn't say a single word. All he does is lean in and kiss me, I can feel his hair against mine, and we're both soaked but it doesn't matter. He runs his hand up and down my arm, sending shivers down my back. My god, it feels so nice. It feels like I'm in a movie, in one of those scenes where the couple is standing in the rain, soaked but they didn't care because they had each other in their arms. That's how I feel right now. After we sit there and kiss one of those "I could kiss you forever" kind of kisses, we finally let go.

He traces his finger down my neck and my collar bone, and I trace his. We're both smiling in between heated kisses and soon I can feel Peter's hand grazing the hem of my shirt and making its way underneath up to my bra. I let it stay there, and soon I can feel my hand walking it's way over underneath his…

Peter drops me off at my house a couple hours later and all I can think about is him. Me and him. How we sat in his car, making out and clinging onto each other so tight. I flop myself onto my bed and hug my heart shaped pillow. And I knew after today, we were actually together.

My god I ship Peter and Lara Jean so much ? ﾟﾘﾱ? I hope you enjoyed!

This was definitely one of the shorter chapters for the story, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Thanks for reading!


	4. The past is in the past

_His arm wraps around my waist, and I freeze. He pulls me in closer to him so our sides lock against each other's. He kisses my forehead and says "It's okay, you're mine now" and I've never felt so safe in my life._

The sun starts to set, ending the warm, summer evening. I'm sitting out on my porch, writing inside my moleskine notebook, about the past few months. About the whole Genevieve incident and the anonybitch video, how Peter Kavinky kissed me in our old treehouse, which is a gazebo now, and the first time we did "it". I click my pen so it contracts as I hear a familiar car engine roll by. I don't look up from my notebook, but I know who it is and smile. "Covey!" He calls, "Wanna come for a ride?"and I really want to, but I know I'm supposed to bake cupcakes later tonight for Kitty's bake sale tomorrow, and besides, it's a Sunday evening, we both have school the next day. "Let me ask my dad!" I call back and I quickly enter my house, calling for daddy. "Daddy! Is it okay if I went for a drive with Peter for a bit?" I wait impatiently for a response until he says "Sure, don't worry about baking the cupcakes, Kitty and I will figure it out!" And I'm happy I can go, but I feel guilty for making daddy and Kitty bake the cupcakes on their own. But then I resolute. I'm ALWAYS the one to bake the cupcakes, Kitty only ever comes to decorate and ice them. I slide my flip flops back on my feet and run back outside, leaving my moleskine book inside the house. "I can only stay for a bit" I say, as I enter his black Audi, which feels more like a second home to me since I've been in it so much. Soon were taking off onto the road. "That's not a problem, where do you wanna go?" He asks. "I could take us to get some dessert or we can go take a nice on the beach" he suggests. I want to do them both. I glance at the clock on his dashboard, "7:49" I don't think daddy'll mind if I'm out for a teensy bit longer. "Can we do both?" I ask pleadingly. "You sure you're dad isn't going to mind?" Peter asks. It's sweet how concerned he is about me. No matter how minor the situation is. "Yea, he shouldn't be upset, he said I could go out, and as long as I'm home by midnight, I'll be good." I say, reassuring him a bit. "Alright then, how about we go to get a funnel cake? We can go to the sweet shack near the beach" he says. He knows I love funnel cakes, a couple months ago, he took Kitty and me to the county fair, and that's the first time I've ever had one. I love how the ice cream melts on top of the warm dough, and the strawberry sauce is even better. Since then, we've been looking all over town to find places that sell funnel cakes, and Peter's found lots. "Mm, funnel cakes. That sounds great" I say, delighted "Can we take it down to the beach and eat it there?" I ask. "Whatever you want Covey, whatever you want" he says grinning as he glances at me.

I watch as our funnel cake gets prepared behind the counter. Mmm.

We pay and head out, finding a nice, calm spot on the beach. I find a nice spot that's not too sandy, so we can sit and is away from the shore, so waves don't soak us. Funnel cakes remind me so much about happy things, but I don't know why I'm bringing up something sad.

"Peter, do you still have feelings for Gen?" I ask, forking a generous amount of funnel cake and ice cream. He doesn't answer right away. "Lara Jean, you know I don't like her in that kind of way, she's just a friend, and besides, you know her big secret now" he says, feeling sorry for me. I think that Peter thinks I was over the entire Genevieve thing, but when I started writing today, memories flowed right back into my brain. "I know, but I get anxious you know? I don't want to be your number two, Peter, I want to be your number one." I can't help but look at him sadly, and I haven't looked at him like this since we had our last serious talk about Gen and him. "You are my number one, Covey, and even if your not the only girl I've dated, you sure are my favourite I can tell you that" His arm wraps around my waist, and I freeze. He pulls me in closer to him so that our sides lock against each other's. He kisses my forehead and says "It's okay, you're mine now" and I've never felt so safe in my life. I lean my head onto his shoulder and we kinda just sit there for a bit, his arm not moving from holding me. "That's the past Lara Jean, and even though it wasn't the prettiest, it doesn't matter anymore" his words comfort me and I know he's not just saying this to make me feel better. I know he actually means it this time, I can tell by his kisses, how loving they feel how meaningful. "I love you Peter" I say, something I don't say very often, but it was worth telling him today.

When he drives me home later that evening, I just sit in his car for a bit, and he holds my hand in his, never letting go.


	5. I'm Back!

Hey everyone!

Im finally back from my trip, and now I can finally get back to writing more stories for y'all!

Thank you guys so much for reading my stories, it means a lot since when I started I thought not even one person would read my story. I've gotten a few reviews and followers, so it means so much to me.

Stay tuned!


	6. Halloween:Part 1

_"But Gen is who you care about most" I say. "She's always going to be the one you'll be there for" I look down at my feet. "Lara Jean, how many times do I have to tell you this? If both of you were drowning in quicksand, you know you'd be the one to come out first, but that doesn't mean I won't save Gen too. I care about you both, Lara Jean" and his voice is so soft I could melt. "I would do anything and everything for you, and I try, but trust me, if you think Gen is getting in between us, she's not" and then he puts his hands on my cheeks, and holds me there_. ~ **sneak peek for a future chapter!**

Kitty and I kind of take Halloween pretty seriously. We still have a week before the 31st, but we decide to start decorating the outside of our porch and garden with plastic pumpkins and cobwebs, and it's kinda weird, since we're the only house on the block that has even thought about starting to decorate. Our family is the first to decorate for any holiday, so we're used to it by now. And we're both really excited because today, we're going to go pick out Halloween costumes. Peter's coming with us because he wants to pick his too, and I've been bugging him to do one of those stupid couples costumes for months. Kitty says she wants to be Supergirl, because her best friend Chloe is being Batgirl. So, after breakfast, I call Peter and ask him when he was going to pick us up. "Is 11 okay?" He asks. "We could go for lunch afterwards that way" "Sure, I'll be out with Kitty" I say back and then we both hang up. L

I decide not to wear anything crazy today,since I'll probably be changing back and forth between multiple costumes, so I pick a comfy pair of leggings and a tank top with one of Margot's old hoodies she left behind on top. For shoes, my favourite pair of black combat boots grandma gave me for my birthday. Peter picks us up with his moms car, since his is only a two seater. Kitty says she likes the other one better, but then I remind her that she could've stayed home and went with daddy another time. She stops pouting after I say that. When we get to the Halloween store, we all rush past the décor and candy aisles to the costume one. There are posters of hundreds of different costumes pasted onto the walls. Kitty runs to the poster that has her sizes and age group on it, and points at a pink and black Supergirl costume. I ask the attendant if she could get that one for Kitty in Medium, then we head over to my age group.

It's gross that more then half of the costumes are super slutty and revealing, when all I want is a cute, but still appropriate costume. Daddy would definitely kill me if I came home with a Minnie Mouse costume that had a cutout for cleavage and a lace back. I shake my head, Minnie Mouse would never wear anything that…. Ew. Peter knows how I feel about those kinds of costumes, and that I'm not Genevieve. We keep looking until we find something that catches my eye. It's a costume of a pirate, who's wearing a suede dress and tall brown boots, with a pink pirate hat and a sword. It's perfect. I ask the attendant if she could get me that one in my size when she brings back Kitty's. While I'm waiting, Peter takes Kitty to the change rooms to try on her costume. She comes running to me after she's done trying it on. And I have to admit, it's pretty adorable. Her costume basically consists of a black skirt, a black mad pink tank top which looks attached to the skirt, and accessories. She points at the bag the costume came in and at the model. "I want this one, and those shoes!" She says, pointing at the tall black heeled boots. She tells Peter and me that the costume wouldn't be complete without them. I want to tell her that she's too young for heels and that the costume itself is already 39.99, but Peter stops me. "Let's get her those boots she wants." He says. "It's only another 30 bucks" he's so nice to kitty it hurts. And then I sigh. "Peter, my dads gonna get mad if we spend over 50 dollars on something that's gonna be worn once." I say. "Well she could wear those boots more then once" he says, debating. And then I sigh again. "Neither me or my dad are going to let Kitty, my younger sister, who's even 13 mind you, to wear heels on a normal day" "Then why is the girl on the package wearing them? She definitely looks younger then Kitty" and it seems that Peter really wants to argue and get Kitty those boots. "You're insufferable" I say. "Don't worry, I'll pay for the boots." He says. "No, Peter you can't" "Yes I can" he says and then he turns to Kitty. "I'm gonna buy you those boots because your sister is being a big pain in the butt" and then he smiles. Kitty's grin turns bigger by the second. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She says so fast it sounds more like "thankyoutanktoue"she turns her head to me and sticks her tongue out at me.

The lady had brought back my costume and then it was my turn to try my costume on. I slipped on the dress, and then looked in the mirror. I sigh in relief. It's not at all slutty. Thank god. In fact, it's kinda cute. I turn around. The back is a little more revealing, but my hair should take care of that when its down. I step out of the change room, putting on my hat and holding my sword. Peter looks at me. And then I don't know why but I can feel my face getting hotter. "That's a nice costume." Is all he says with a smile. "Thanks.." Maybe he thinks it looks nice just because the dress is pretty short. But he doesn't look down there, he looks at me, right into my eyes. And then I look at his, and his eyebrows. His beautiful, beautiful eyebrows. Ahh. I could look at this boy for days. But no. "Hellloooooo" I'm brought back to reality when Kitty waves her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Lara Jean" she says. Peter turns a little red too when Kitty looks at him and gives him a weird side face look. Why Kitty, why? I ended up buying the costume, and Kitty's. Peter said he would just wear his Spider Man one from a couple years ago, so all he bought were Kitty's boots. Oh well, there's always another year for us to dress up together.


	7. Halloween: Part 2

Hey everyone! I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated this in such a long time, but I'm finally back! With the release of the third and final book in this series, I'll definitely update a lot more. I really hope you enjoy and thank you for being patient!

On halloween day, there's always a costume contest held at my school. Every year, Genevieve and her friends enter together, and ALWAYS win, even though their costumes are barely appropriate for school, and everyone knows they only dress like that for the boys. Somehow, everyone still votes for them. I'm not entering, like I usually don't. And besides, I have better plans for tonight then staying at school for some lame costume party in the gym. I have to take Kitty out to trick or treat first, but Peter's coming over later, and were going to watch a scary movie and eat junk food.

As I start pouring myself some cereal, I hear Kitty racing down the hallway. She looks at me and daddy and puffs out her chest. "Look at me!" she says, "Aren't I the cutest superhero you've ever seen?". I laugh. "Hmm, you're pretty cute, but I think I was the cutest superhero when I was younger". Kitty furrows her brow. "Since when were you ever a superhero?" she asks, looking suspicious. Daddy replies. "Oh, you were cute, I remember you're mother picking out that costume for you" he says, looking at both of us with a weak smile. Me and Kitty look at each other, and theres an awkward silence. We both miss mommy so much. Daddy finally breaks the silence when he says "But you look like you could kick some real butt in that costume, hun". Kitty kicks her leg up forwards and pretends to punch an imaginary monster in front of her. We all laugh when Jamie runs away from the kitchen, looking quite scared as he runs up to daddy, who was sitting on the couch.

"Aren't you going to wear you're costume Lara Jean?" Kitty asks, as I zip up her lunch bag. "I will, later" I say, looking down at Kitty and handing her a special Halloween lunch. "Go get ready, our ride is going to be here soon".

I grab my backpack and my jean jacket as I slip on my boots and head out the door. I see a minivan parked up front, and I know our ride has arrived. As I open the door, Peter screams. "I didn't know you were dressing up as Lara Jean this year! You're definitely going to scare the heck out of everyone at school today" Nice one Peter. I roll my eyes and give out a small laugh. "Very funny". "Well, Kitty found it funny, right?" he says, looking back to see Kitty wearing her costume and her black boots he bought her. She laughs. "Nice costume kiddo" he says, pointing at her boots. "Thanks Peter! Are you still coming over tonight and coming trick or treating with us?" she asks as Peter drives off. "Sorry kid, I've got errands to run, but I'll meet you back at your place after. Sound good?" "Yea!"

When Peter drops Kitty off and pulls up onto the parking lot of our high school, he hands me a bag of my favourite chocolate and candy. "Here, so you don't have to go begging door to door for some, no matter how cute you look in your costume" and kisses me on my forehead. On the bag there are little hearts and ghosts drawn on it by him, and even though they look like chicken scratch, its the thought that counts right? "Thanks, Peter" I say, smiling, as we walk into school.

As soon as I enter through the doors I see Gen and her "minions" wearing what seems to be the teenage mutant ninja turtles, but I'm not really sure, since all they're wearing is green spandex shorts and a green crop top, as well as a headband corresponding to the turtle they are. Genevieve is wearing Orange, for Michael-Angelo. "Hey Gen, nice costume" Peter says. "Oh,thanks, and what are you two supposed to be, a sad couple?" but just as I opened my mouth to tell her off and tell her how much of a bitch she was and how Peter and I were completely happy together, she blurts "Oh calm down, Lara Jean, I'm only kidding" but for some reason, I know she wasn't. Peter just shrugs and gives a weak wave to Genevieve and her friends, and we continue down the hall to my locker.

When we get to my locker, I punch in the code, and throw my bag and books inside. "Lara Jean, don't let her bother you, you know she's just trying to get under your skin." Peter says, trying to comfort me. "I know, and that's why its bothering me" I say, trying not to look too upset, but I know he can see right through me. "Shh, its alright, she's not gonna get me back if that's what you're so worried about" he says, placing both of his hands onto my shoulders, and pressing his forehead to mine. "Okay" is all I can let out before the bell rings and it's time to head to class. "Text me" he says, winking before he hops up the staircase and I head into class.

Classes went by slowly, I had a test in Math and a pop quiz in geography, which I finished early, but other than that English and Physics weren't very exciting. I sat bored at my desk, looking around at all the others who hadn't finished yet. I snuck out a green tea kit kat from the bag of goodies Peter had given me. Ah, green tea kit kats, a blessing to this world. I quietly open the wrapper, and pop it into my mouth, letting the chocolate melt onto my tongue. Yum, thanks Peter. I check my phone under my desk, to see a text from Peter too, reading "Meet me out front after school" and i quickly reply "Okay, whats going on?", but all he replies with is "Oh nothing :)". I hate his sarcastic smiley faces on his texts, ugh, why must he be like this.

The last bell of the day rings, and I walk out right away, wondering what Peter had in store. And there he is, standing there, not in his Spider-Man costume, but one that matches mine. He turns around, grinning widely. "well?" he asks, pointing at himself, proud. Oh Peter, always a trick up his sleeve.


	8. PSA

We shall take a break from the Halloween "series" as I'm currently writing a new chapter for this story on a completely different topic right now, as well as writing a Romione FanFic? Its been over two years since I uploaded last lol, don't hate me! Enjoy the new chapter :)


End file.
